


A Poem

by Greycoat



Category: Macbeth - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feels, Ficlet, Heavy Angst, Love, M/M, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 04:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greycoat/pseuds/Greycoat
Summary: Banquo/Macbeth feelsTakes place before all the shit hits the fan





	A Poem

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own these guys, just feel them very much. I play Banquo so I need to get this gay sadness out of my system. 
> 
> Excuse any grammar errors, or actually, point them out so I can correct them.

Everyone had dreams. Some dreams were more realistic, whereas some were a little bit more difficult to make to be. And then there were dreams that were downright impossible. Such delusions were sometimes so outrageous that they should have been burned and buried hundreds of feet into the earth. 

Such was the simple dream of the good Banquo. 

The dream that would have all the nobles gasping for breath, ordering their men to arrest the deluded man, the ill thane. 

Banquo. 

For his only love in this dark, barren world was his lord, his thane, Macbeth. 

Banquo knew the marriage between the thane of Glamis and his Lady was just a stage. There was no love or passion between them, only an act. Maybe they once had married for love, but it had died a long time past. 

Banquo knew he only had Macbeth’s heart. 

That is why it pained him so to watch the bittersweet dance between Lady Macbeth and the thane. It was harsh, how the cruel lady pushed Macbeth around and tried to bend his good will. How she ordered him to grab her waist and hand and swing among the others on the floor. The gesture earned the pair quite the applause and a smile spread across Macbeth’s bearded face. Banquo knew it wasn’t genuine, but still he turned away and hid around the corner so he didn’t have to look at him. 

He did not see how Macbeth just in time sweeped his gaze over the gentle soul and a fierce fighter that was Banquo in the shadows. He did not see how the thane let go of Lady Macbeth with a small apology and a nod of his head. 

He did not see, but felt the hand that gently landed on his shoulder. 

Banquo turned around and faced the man he loved. They were so close, just a few inches and their noses would’ve touched. That touch was the only thing Banquo wished for at that moment, but he was afeared somebody would see them, so instead he pulled away. 

Macbeth saw the pain in his friend’s eyes and slowly pushed Banquo further around the corner, into the dark hallway and with a silent look assured him no one would be able to find them. 

Banquo placed all his trust into the man now holding his hand and let him take his waist. He himself placed his hand on his thane’s shoulder and let the fierce man gently lead the way into a calm dance. The loud music from the room next door was not hard to follow. 

In that moment, during that dance, Banquo felt like his dream was not unreachable. He felt alive and happy, holding the man he loved.

As the pair swayed silently Banquo let his head fall on Macbeth’s shoulder and smiled a sad smile when feeling the good thane’s head rest against his own. He felt like they were a silent song made in the heavens. Like a poem that sounded equally beautiful and horrible at the same time. That was what they were. A poem. So beautiful but so horrible that no one was allowed to hear it. A poem you could read only when no one but the two of them heard it, in a darkened hallway, away from the banquet. 

Fast as the moment had begun, equally swiftly had Macbeth broken the holy touch held between them. The music had faded and a great applause rang from the dance hall. 

Macbeth held Banquo’s gaze only for a moment before turning away and striding back around the corner to return among the guests.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
